É para ti esta canção
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: ShakaxMu Uma briga. Motivo: uma música.


"**É pra ti esta canção"**

Autora: Keiko Maxwell

Série: Saint Seiya

Casal: MuxShaka; MiloxKamus

Gênero: Romance; Humor;

Classificação: T

Resumo: Uma briga. Motivo: uma música.

Disclaimer: "Saint Seiya" e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim ao Tio Kuruma, Toei, Bandai e mais uns tios aí de olhinhos puxados - ou não. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Disclaimer 2: Música inscrita pertencente a algum louco que não faço idéia de quem seja LOL. Mas é a música do Coelhinho Schnuffel da companhia Jamba, logo, todos os direitos reservados para eles.

Aviso: Contém BL (Boys Love), não aconselhado para homofóbicos e preconceituosos em geral. Caso se encaixe em alguma das duas categorias acima, favor se retirar;

Aviso 2: Antes de começar a ler, aconselho a procurarem no youtube o vídeo "Coelhinho – Jamba" na versão portuguesa de Portugal e full, ou vão ficar boiando na história.

Aviso 3: A letra da música não está errada, ela apenas está grafada conforme o português de Portugal.

Aviso 4 (é o último, juro): Ignorem erros em geral, me encontro sem beta no momento.

Spoiler: Nadinha!

Dedicatória: Fic dedicada a super Áries Sin. Motivo? Oras, me lembrei diretamente dela ao ouvir a musiquinha em português de Portugal. Espero que goste da minha tentativa de humor fracassada.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_És o meu grande amor_

_Sem ti a vida não tem cor_

_Abraçar-te todo o dia_

_A vida tem magia_

_Abraçinhos e beijinhos_

_Vou-te dar muitos miminhos_

_Do fundo do coração_

_É para ti esta canção_

_Na na na na na na na naa na na na na naaaa…._

Milo realmente estranhou a presença do virginiano na porta de sua casa às seis horas da manhã de domingo, ninguém em sã coincidência levantava as seis horas da manhã em um domingo, logo a vontade de pular no pescoço alvo e claro do amigo não lhe fugiu da mente. Com uma cara de sono profunda e os olhos querendo fechar a todo momento, ele fitava pacientemente o loiro parado sob o batente de sua porta.

Se o grego estivesse mais desperto, talvez ele tivesse percebido que a aparência de Shaka não era nada boa. Na verdade o loiro parecia bem mais cansado do que o próprio grego que havia sido arrancado dos braços de Morfeu de forma abrupta. Os longos cabelos loiros sempre tão bem arrumados se encontravam preso em um rabo frouxo e baixo, com varias mechas soltando a todo o momento e caindo desalinhadas pelos ombros e face. Os olhos azuis profundos estavam abertos e inchados, com as pupilas extremamente retraídas e a íris deixava claro o tom avermelhado. A túnica longa estava completamente posta de qualquer maneira o que fazia com que uma das mangas escorregassem do ombro, deixando um belo pedaço do busto do indiano a mostra. As sandálias de tiras marrons estavam apenas colocadas nos pés, com todas as tiras caindo soltas aos lados. Um estado mais do que lamentável para o sempre tão perfeito Shaka de Virgem.

Milo ficou um tempo mais ainda tentado processar o que acontecia tão cedo. E o porquê de Shaka se encontrar exatamente ali. Sabia que sua casa era uma das mais próximas do indiano, entretanto, raramente o avatar de Budhha subia até lá. Então o que raios ele fazia ali? Como se respondendo a pergunta muda que estava estampada na cara do grego, a voz grave e completamente mole de Shaka foi ouvida.

"Cama..."

O escorpiano não teve tempo para nem mesmo raciocinar direito e logo estava um passo para o lado observando o amigo entrar em sua morada. Se antes estava com duvidas, agora elas apenas aumentaram. Como assim 'cama'?! Tá, tudo bem, sabia o que era o móvel, mas pelo o que se lembrava o virginiano possuía a própria cama na casa dele - e que por acaso era dividida com o guardião da primeira casa. Logo não havia o porquê dele estar ali pedindo por algo que já possuía.

"Como assim cama?!"

Os passos cambaleantes de Shaka pararam onde se encontravam e com uma força sobre humana o loiro se virou e encarou novamente o dono da morada. A cara de desentendimento, porém um pouco mais desperta, de Milo lhe fez sacar rapidamente que precisara explicar muitas coisas. Uma tarefa incrivelmente difícil dada as circunstancias em que seu corpo cansado e sua mente extremamente debilitada pela fadiga se encontravam. Já achava que havia sido intervenção divina ter chego até onde havia chego, mas não esperava contar com essa ajuda na tarefa de explicar o que havia acontecido para o amigo. Por fim, escorando-se em uma parede e abafando um bocejo com a mão deixou que as palavras desconexas formada por sua mente preenchessem o ambiente.

"Milo... Dormir... Depois explico..."

O grego ainda meio atônito observou o amigo simplesmente se jogar no sofá próximo a si e em menos de dois minutos estava em um sono incrivelmente profundo. Os olhos azuis de Milo ficaram observando o corpo desacordado e todo torto de Shaka sobre o sofá, a questão do que estava acontecendo ainda presente em sua mente e a incompreensão estampada em sua face.

_És mais fofo que um pão de ló_

_Dou-te beijinhos de esquimó_

_És o sonho mais bonito_

_Meu peluche favorito_

_Abraçinhos e beijinhos_

_Vou-te dar muitos miminhos_

_Do fundo do coração_

_É para ti esta canção_

_Na na na na na na na naa na na na na naaaa…._

Os olhos vermelhos rubi lhe observaram entrando novamente no quarto. O lençol cobrindo apenas as intimidades, deixando visivelmente claro o resto do corpo bem feito. A pele clara contrastando incrivelmente com o jogo de cama negro e os cabelos rubros se confundindo com os lençóis e fronhas vermelhas. Os óculos de aros finos pousados sobre o nariz e um livro de capa azul pousado sobre o colo colaboravam para o ar intelectual que se formava na cena. O grego caminhou a passos lentos de volta para a cama enquanto que a confusão ainda se mantinha estampada na face de traços retos e firmes. Sua mente ainda não havia conseguido entender o que se passara para receber um hospede inesperado.

"Quem era _mon ami_?"

A voz do francês lhe cortou a linha de pensamento. Sentindo por fim o colchão ceder sob o seu peso, jogou as pernas para cima do móvel e olhando significativamente para o companheiro sentado confortavelmente sobre a cama fez um momento de suspense, não para deixar um clima, mas sim para não parecer tão estúpido ao fazer a pergunta que realmente queria fazer.

"Você por acaso saberia o que o Shaka vem fazer na minha casa as seis horas da manhã de domingo...?"

A face de Kamus permaneceu imutável, entretanto sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora buscando uma razão, ou pelo menos um motivo coerente. Algo muito difícil de se encontrar. Conhecia o morador da sexta casa bem demais, sabia que ele simplesmente detestava a morada de escorpião devido a 'ordem' de seu dono, logo não havia realmente um porque dele estar alí. Talvez, e apenas talvez, o avatar de Budhha fosse parar lá se algo tivesse acontecido com a própria casa, mas sabia que nada havia ocorrido, afinal saberiam rapidamente devido a localização das casas.

"Não faço idéia. Ele já se foi...?"

"Sim, foi para os domínios de Hipnos... E no sofá da minha sala ainda."

"_Perdon_...?"

Tampando os olhos com as costas da mão direita, Milo deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios. Não seria trabalhoso explicar para Kamus que o indiano estava praticamente desfalecido sobre seu sofá, mas a curiosidade do porque dele estar lá ainda lhe corroia por dentro. As hipóteses do que havia levado o companheiro a procurar abrigo em sua casa passavam rapidamente por sua mente, mas todas eram descartadas com a mesma velocidade que apareciam. Nenhuma parecia coerente com o virginiano. Por fim, tapando um bocejo curto com a mão, deitou sobre os lençóis e ainda olhando para o amante voltou a lhe falar.

"O Shaka está praticamente morto no sofá da sala... Algo aconteceu, o estado dele está lamentável."

"E ele não explicou nada?"

"Kamus, ele chegou aqui parecendo um morto vivo... Apenas pediu a cama, entrou e desfaleceu no sofá mesmo."

"Então o jeito vai ser esperar ele acordar."

"É... E como eu sou filho de Zeus, boa noite."

O grego terminou de se ajeitar na cama e enlaçando a cintura de Kamus com um dos braços afundou o rosto próximo ao colo do amante e fechou os olhos. Seus lábios ainda soltaram um baixo "_s'agapo_" antes de por fim se entregar novamente aos domínios de Morfeu. Um sorriso ínfimo se formou nos lábios do francês que retribuindo o carinho com um "_Je t'aime_" voltou a leitura que estava a fazer anteriormente. O caso do hóspede inesperado teria que esperar para por fim ser resolvido.

_Não imagino a cheri_

_A coisa mais doce que vi_

_És a minha estrela guia_

_Sem ti não tenho alegria_

_Abraçinhos e beijinhos_

_Vou-te dar muitos miminhos_

_Do fundo do coração_

_É para ti esta canção_

_Na na na na na na na naa na na na na naaaa…._

Os olhos azuis de Shaka voltaram a se abrir apenas quando era três da tarde. O rosto de traços delicados estava inchado de tanto sono. Os cabelos extremamente bagunçados. A túnica amassada mais do que nunca. E o pescoço extremamente dolorido devido ao mal jeito em que havia dormido. Sentou-se no sofá e espreguiçou-se como se mais nada houvesse. O sono havia sido bom e sentia suas energias revigoradas agora que estava desperto. Observou o cômodo por um momento antes de reconhecer a sala do oitavo guardião. As memórias da vinda para a morada de escorpião lhe voltando em pequenas imagens dispensas. Ao tentar se levantar o lençol que lhe cobria escorregou indo parar sobre o piso de mármore branco e com um leve sorriso nos lábios o ser mais próximo de Deus colheu a peça de cama e a dobrou deixando em um dos braços do sofá de couro.

Calçou as sandálias e arrumou a túnica o melhor que pode, uma imagem pelo menos apresentável ele tinha que passar. Com algum esforço conseguiu colocar os fios loiros em ordem antes de por fim seguir para a cozinha, o único cômodo em que ouvia vozes. Não foi com surpresa que encontrou o próprio dono da casa e o morador francês do santuário no cômodo, sentados a mesa e conversando enquanto lanchavam algo leve. Assim que os olhos de Milo caíram sobre o indiano, não pode se conter.

"Até que enfim a bela adormecida acordou..."

Com o comentário Kamus observou o cavaleiro de virgem entrando no aposento. Realmente, a imagem que ele passava no momento não chegava nem na metade do que estava habituado a ver no companheiro e se ele estava assim depois de dormir por quase dez horas, imaginou como estaria quando chegara na casa de Milo. Esperou que o convidado se sentasse em uma das cadeiras sobressalentes antes de por fim se manifestar.

"Está com fome? Sobrou algo do almoço, é só esquentar."

"Obrigado Kamus, eu aceito sim..."

Milo observou seu amante levantando e indo providenciar algo para o amigo, não era um anfitrião desleixado, mas como o próprio francês fizera questão de atender o hospede não se interpôs. Além do mais, a casa já era praticamente de Kamus também, logo não havia o que se estranhar.Não contendo mais a curiosidade, o escorpiano apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre a mesa enquanto descansava a face na palma da mão aberta, e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios fez a pergunta que tanto lhe incomodava desde manhã.

"Pode se explicar agora Shaka?"

O indiano suspirou e aceitando o prato que lhe era servido olhou do alimento para os dois cavaleiros que lhe observavam atentamente. Seria uma situação no mínimo embaraçosa de se explicar, mas o que fazer? Devia essa explicação como forma de agradecimento pela acolhida.

"Creio que tanto você Milo, quanto você Kamus, já estão habituados com as modernidades que Atena trouxe para o Santuário..."

"O que já não era sem tempo..." O comentário de Milo morreu quase que no mesmo momento em que começara, tudo graças a um olhar mortal por parte do francês. "Desculpe...continue."

"Para mim não foi muito diferente. Me habituei rapidamente, oras afinal estamos em pleno século XXI. Até aí sem problemas. O problema se encontra quando um ariano se fascina com essas modernidades... Ou melhor explicando: com o que se pode achar com essas facilidades."

Milo se ajeitou na cadeira e rapidamente segurou o riso. Sabia do que Mu era capaz sempre que achava algo que lhe entusiasmava, já passara horas conversando sobre assuntos diversos com o ariano e este sempre parecia que conseguia descobrir informações novas das coisas que gostava e fazia questão de ir conversar com quem havia se interessado assim como ele. Apurou os ouvidos para prestar mais atenção ao relato de Shaka, a coisa prometia ser boa.

"Nunca tive problemas quanto a isso. Temos gostos parecidos em partes e geralmente daquilo que não gosto, ele respeita. A única coisa que consegue quebrar isso é um gosto em particular: músicas. É de conhecimento geral que eu e Mu possuímos gostos comuns nessas partes, mas ele tem um gosto por musicas irritantes incríveis. Para meu azar a internet se encontra recheada dessas musicas. Ontem a noite, estávamos os dois em minha casa olhando vídeos diversos na internet, quando um link em especial chamou atenção de Mu. Como é de praxe, ele entrou no link, eu ao seu lado apenas assistia ou fazia comentários sobre os mesmos. Até aí nada novo. Mas o dito link dava para um clipe extremamente irritante e altamente fofo, coisas que Mu parece sentir atração e em alguns minutos, estava rodando na tela de meu computador, um clipe de um coelhinho cantando para uma cenoura, tudo em animação 3D. Certo, não teria problema algum se fosse apenas isso. Mas a musiquinha tinha o dom de ser irritante e, para meu desespero, de fascinar Mu. Após assistir o vídeo uma vez, quem disse que ele se contentou? E com certo desespero começando a crescer dentro de mim, vi o mouse ser guiado para o botão de repet."

A essa altura, Shaka já se encontrava com os olhos encobertos com a palma da mão direita, como que tentando se esquecer desse fato. Milo segurava com custo o riso, enquanto que Kamus permanecia incrivelmente inalterado. A situação do virginiano estava cômica para quem visse de fora, mas para ele era incrivelmente trágica. Afinal aquele tipo de tortura ninguém merecia, por pior que essa pessoa fosse.

"Mu escutou a música umas cinco vezes. Eu já estava me enjoando e começando a me irritar. Pedi para que ele desligasse, ele concordou e fechou o site, mas antes que eu pudesse em fim das graças a Buddha pelo fim do sofrimento, o toque de inicio da musica começou a encher o ambiente de meu quarto novamente. Quando olhei novamente para a tela do pc, percebi o winamp aberto e a maldita musiquinha tocando nele. Se computadores tivessem algum sentido, teria perdido todos naquele momento, mas para meu desespero nem isso podia fazer. Conversei com Mu, pedi para que ele desligasse a musica e me deixasse dormir e sem saber ao certo começamos a discutir. Mas brigar com um ariano teimoso, esquentado e com poderes telecineticos, não é nada bom. Sem aviso, fui teleportando para fora de casa e quando tentei entrar novamente na minha morada dei de cara com a Muralha de Cristal..."

A risada de Milo irrompeu em gargalhadas altas pela cozinha. Imaginar a cena toda da briga dos dois anjinhos do Santuário e a maneira encontrada pelo ariano de manter o loiro fora de casa foi demais para seu auto controle. Realmente era uma situação trágica e cômica ao mesmo tempo, o que estava divertindo imensamente o escorpiano. O aquariano sendo mais discreto deu um cutucão no amante para que este por fim se acalmasse ou pelo menos se controlasse.

"E porque você não despachou o Mu para a casa dele?"

"Shion e Dohko estão alugando a primeira casa. Shiryu e Shunrei estão na casa de Libra, então para lhes dar mais privacidade eles permaneceram em Áries. Logo eu e Mu ficamos em virgem...Até o momento de eu ser lacrado do lado de fora de minha morada. Assim vim parar aqui as seis horas da manhã de domingo, Milo."

"Mas a essa hora Mu já deve ter saindo de sua casa ou deve estar dormindo..."

"Segunda opção Kamus, garanto q ele ficou até depois das seis acordado. Aquele ariano parece vampiro as vezes, trocando o dia pela noite..."

Recobrando um pouco do controle, Milo por fim conseguiu parar de rir e voltando a prestar atenção na conversa que se desenrolava do seu lado ouviu a ultima frase de Shaka e de modo pratico e rápido como ele por vezes costumava a ser, soltou o conselho mais sábio que poderia ter saído dos lábios dele naquele dia.

"Pois então desça até sua casa e converse com Mu. Parem de brigar por qualquer coisa. Se fosse comigo e Kamus assim, já estaríamos os dois mortos a tempos, pois não temos gostos nenhum pouco iguais ou parecidos. Vocês ainda possuem a sorte de ter várias coisas em comum. Explorem e trabalhem mais esse lado. E se a musica lhe atormenta, Shaka, fale para ele usar um fone."

A idéia e soluções obvias apresentadas por Milo deixou Shaka estupefato, aquilo nem havia passado por sua mente na hora da discussão e da encrenca durante a noite. Precisava se lembrar de deixar o orgulho de lado por mais vezes e ir procurar o auxilio de Milo, quem sabe aquele escorpião amalucado não poderia lhe ajudar a domar seu carneiro irritado?

_És o meu grande amor_

_Sem ti a vida não tem cor_

_Abraçar-te todo o dia_

_A vida tem magia_

_Abraçinhos e beijinhos_

_Vou-te dar muitos miminhos_

Desceu os degraus que lhe separava de virgem mais rápido que havia subido no inicio da manhã. E conseguindo entrar com sucesso na própria casa suspirou aliviado. Só faltava Mu ter deixado a parede erguida, duvidava que o golpe ainda se mantivesse assim que o cavaleiro de Áries adormecesse, mas nunca se sabia e não queria arriscar. Os passos lhe levaram diretamente para o quarto na parte superior, graças ao silencio que reinava no ambiente sabia que encontraria o namorado lá.

Abriu a porta do aposento calmamente, não havia porque de brigar ou querer mais confusões, já bastasse a noite passada fora de casa. Seus passos pararam no momento em que os olhos azuis avistaram a cama. Sua certeza se confirmando alí. O ariano se encontrava em sono profundo ainda. O lençol branco lhe cobrindo da cintura para baixo e enroscado nos braços e próximo ao rosto um sari laranja que lhe pertencia. O sorriso se formou nos lábios do virginiano em frente a cena. Um calor gostoso brotando no peito e uma sensação de plenitude. Sabia que por mais que brigassem e os desentendimentos fossem feios, iam acabar se desculpando mutuamente, sem nem mesmo precisar pedir desculpas ou dar maiores explicações e era esse o principal laço que ainda os mantinha unidos.

E quanto a musica... Bem, daria um jeito naquele coelho, cedo ou tarde...

_Do fundo do coração_

_É para ti esta canção_

FIM

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Traduções:**

"Mon ami" - francês - Meu amigo;

"Perdon" - francês - Perdão;

"s'agapo" - grego - Uma das maneiras de se falar "eu te amo";

"Je t'aime_"_ - francês_ - _Eu te amo_;  
_

**Notinhas da autora:**

Por favor, não me matem... Foi uma tentativa frustrada de humor, eu sei. Mas humor e comédia não é o meu forte, não tem jeito.

Se mais alguém ai ouviu a musiquinha e viciou nela...favor levantar a mão! Eu não consegui parar de ouvir ela até terminar de escrever. Foram quase quatro horas ouvindo a música no repet do winamp LOL

Sem mais...

Ja nee

Keiko Maxwell

Outubro/2008


End file.
